True Love From The End
by CatchMyDreamsX
Summary: Angeline has always been the quiet reserved girl in the corner. Adopted at 2 and being so different from the other children hardly did anyone love her. She spent several hours in the creek by her house, watching from the other side of the shore as a group
1. On Earth As It Is In Heaven

And I watched as the sunset cast an eerie shadow onto the creek. All the light had been mixed into darkness as I had to shield my teary eye from the pastels painting the sky. And oddly enough I came here in search of something to give my life perspective, but it seemed to do quite the opposite. The minute I stepped into my wooded retreat everything just seems to go right. The swaying branches are enough of a beat to keep me humming as I walk along the creek's shore. The rushing water soothes my nerves and the shadows return. It hadn't been their first visit to the sunset, they came every night almost like clockwork as the sun began to hide behind the trees. All I could ever make out was their shadowy figures on the other side of the creek, but now they were heading toward me. They were coming to my side of the creek something they had never been daring enough to do. I never heard full sentences come out of their mouths, only short and ill tempered commands as if they knew each other well enough to read their mind through the faces.

They joined hands and looked towards the sky chanting "Grace like rain, Grace like rain" until the sun was swallowed by morose clouds completing the darkness. It had continued until the clouds split and rainy mist had poured down like teardrops; forcing me to shield my eyes. The winds continued so I ran at my first instinct. I couldn't get that vision out of my eyes. The shadowy figures getting larger, the chanting getting louder. Just as I looked up at the sky, I saw four large winged figures soaring into the sky. Flying the opposite way from the earth.

I slowly walked my way home down the block before my parents got worried about where I was.

"Where have you been young lady, we were worried sick about you!" was the familiar greeting I got as I walked in the door , late as usual.

"down at the creek, where else?" was all I had responded as I threw my backpack lazily on the floor and slumped up the stairs.

" I'm going on my computer and watching Television, I'll be down for dinner" was all I said as I left my parents in the usual state of confusion. The stairs had creaked beneath my feet as I looked at the homely paintings of mine hanging on the wall, back In the days when I actually had to try to create something creative. Now it just came. I had always been the different girl, the one who would rather sit in the corner and sketch instead of partying and letting my life go to waste. Being adopted at 2 after both my parents were arrested, I don't have a single memory of them. I was placed in a home in Rye, New York. Not the place of my exact choosing but it did ok. I never seemed to fit in so my time at school was a waste. I wanted to be a artist and what did I have to learn at school? All they would do is cramp my creative style. What was the point?

It seemed the minute I walked upstairs and turned my computer on, my mother called for dinner. I screamed down the stairs that I would be right down as I started up the modem, so by time my feast was done in the kitchen I could get right on. I walked downstairs, grabbed a plate of food and walked back upstairs before my parents could say a word. I turned on the TV, but fell asleep before I could get a piece of food in my mouth.

"Wake up! I thought I told you we were leaving at ten to go school shopping Hun!" was the alarm I woke up to, more annoying than the usual beep. The perky voice was enough to stimulate my brain and wake me up in a instant.

"My alarm clock didn't go off. I forget to set it last night."

"Well, Lets go! We need to hit the sales before they run out! I saw these really adorable skirts…" It was then that I began to tune her out. Her annoying perky voice was the last thing I wanted to hear as I had to search for my converse and my dark wash jeans that matched my band tee perfectly. I liked the way I dressed, it expressed myself and it didn't express the like of my peers, my parents or anyone else. I am who I am and no-one is going to change me. Now if only I could get that through my mother's head….

So, here I was standing in line and Hollister, the peppiest store you could find. I settled for a pair of Dark brown jeans and a Jean jacket to satisfy my Mother's taste. And the funny thing was that she thought I was going to actually wear it. I stood in line and looked away as the cute guy I had no chance with took my clothes and rang them up. I looked the other way, feeling so out of place with all the other guys in the store. All dressed so revealing, they got what they wanted when they wanted it from who they wanted. I had to actually work for things.

The ridiculous clothes cost my mother a fortune, and I felt horrible knowing that they would be thrown out or shoved in the back of the closet but it had to be done. There was no way around it. Just the way I dressed bugged my mother. Dragging her into one of the stores of my choosing would give her a heart attack. I was the perfect stereotype of a teen.

I went home and checked my e-mail after throwing the bag of clothes on the floor, which was where they would stay for centuries. There was only one e-mail reminding me of the band practice I was being forced to attend. Mandatory. No choice. Joy. So I dragged it to my saved e-mail and grabbed my notebook and journal.

"Goin' for a walk" I yelled to anyone interested as I walked out the door. I grabbed a granola bar and a SoBe drink from my stash behind my bed of decent treats. My parents were such health freaks that the buying of ice cream or cookies was celebratory, and should be taken for granted. So I took out my black key and locked the door, so if they were to go looking for me they would of known that I had left. It seemed like I lived in a house of ghosts. My father working during the day and my mother working the night shift at the post office meant that there was rarely anyone around to watch me, and if they were they were sleeping. Big difference that made. So, I basically I took care of myself and the house on my own. I know they tried to be there as much as they could, but they didn't complete college so it was hard for them to get jobs with decent hours, so they had to do what they had to do in order to survive.

Now, this is the time I would call my friends to hang out, if I had very many. School started in a week and my only two friends ( Rachel and Kylie) were both on vacation with their families, leaving me alone and bored to death. There was no guy in the picture, there never has been and with my luck there never will be. And that's about it. I was bored out of my mind and there was some kind of peace down by the creek. I went in hope of inspiration. As I got closer, I saw the fire that the four boys had huddled around in warmth yesterday during their ritual. It was then that I thought about everything.

Nothing fit. There boys wore clothes that were screaming Birchwood, the private school I attended . They seemed to be chanting some kind of religious ritual. They sprouted wings. They flew? How did any of this make sense? Maybe I was going crazy. Yes that would make sense. Maybe there was something in the fog down here sitting above the creek. But like day. I saw everything that had happened. So I pulled out my sketch book and my charcoal pencil and began to sketch. The beautiful wings seemed to stretch across the sky to protect the world as the backs gleamed against the moonlight. These creatures inspired me to reach my creative max. I could just feel their presence and that they had been here. The ashes of the fire still remained surrounded by rotting wood and everything seemed peaceful but eerie at the same time. As the sun went behind a cloud it quickly reflected off a cloud. So I was forced to get off the soft rock, pull my feet out of the water and see what had caught my eye. As I walked over, I had seen what appeared to be a cross. A tiger eyed cross.


	2. The Trees Are Baring Fruit Again

So, it was early September and as the leaves began to change so did my attitude. My friends had returned from their trips in time for us to spend some time together, laid out in front of the Television, letting our creative instincts go to waste. Now, I have never been a very religious person but after gripping the cross in my hand and seeing these… creatures flying into the galaxy just made me think. Yes I went to church every Sunday and yes I read the bible, but I had never really believed and I still didn't. It was as if everything I was taught had been a fake, things that I had known were true, but I didn't believe out of choice. I listened to my friends as they told me what they had done with their summers while I had done nothing.

"Ok, so when I went on the cruise to Mexico, I missed band camp, but it was worth it! I got to spend so much time swimming and just relaxing, it just beat being here in New York."

"Really?" was all I could pull out of my mouth, as I sat in jealousy. Thinking of the only thing that I could say was a half decent summer adventure was watching these creatures disappear into the sky. But I couldn't write that in a essay, or tell a single soul for that matter. No-one would believe me, and it was just one more burden for me to carry. Band camp was a bust, I didn't learn very much and all those art classes my mom had signed me up for had done nothing. So my summer was a waste of time.

Soon enough it was the second week of September, and somehow yet the smell of new pencils and paper didn't phase me. I just traveled through the first day of school, making sure to sit in the back and not cause anything unwanted. This was basically how everyday of school was. Going through life unknown to everyone else with only a few select friends was how I wanted it, because it worked.

Every night I returned to the creek. Some days the boys weren't there, but most of the time they came like clockwork, dressed in our school's attire. But one night, the quiet boy who always stood on the left wore a track jacket. He was on our schools track team and as I got closer, I noticed that they weren't all boys. This didn't call my attention before, but two of the boys looked like girls. Now that I was inching behind a tree 10 feet away, I could see their features. Tonight I felt safe enough and like I knew them well enough to approach slightly. The two girls were holding hands and looking towards the sky. The boys seemed to be a parallel version as well. One wore a track jacket, one wore a robotics jacket, one wore a marching band tee-shirt and one wore a cheerleading uniform. How could such opposite people come together as one so easily I wondered. But, I looked on the number on the track jacket, because that would be the easiest place to start. None of the others had worn anything that would be easy to hunt down when compared with others. The number on the track jacket was number three and from behind, he looked pretty cute, He was on the varsity team as well, and his very defined legs surely showed that. His hair was naturally brown and he carried a pair of spiked shoes for track. This shouldn't be that hard I thought to myself. And I sat, looking up through the clearing in the trees where they flew into the moon.

I was in Math, the subject I happened to dis-like the most. I took out my sketch I had drawn in homeroom of what I had remembered of the young boy in the circle. It sat below my homework, so I could get time to think without having to follow along. Where had he looked so familiar from? The back of his head seemed to look like a carbon copy from someone I had seen before, but I just couldn't place him. Jamethon, a Senior who had moved to our town from England came in late. Yes, he was a Senior in a Sophomore math Class and yes he wasn't the brightest guy I've met, but why not give him a chance?

He sat himself down next to me, the only empty seat left in the math classroom. I had to hide my sketch in haste because the teacher had walked over. He forgot to show his pass, and I had to remember to ask him to give me warning next time.

"Hello gorgeous" he said to me. I looked on both sides of me to see who he was talking to. Kylie was sitting across the table from me, and I sat in the front of the class so there were no other tables around us.

"Hello gorgeous" he repeated, and it took me a while to turn my head and smile because this was something that had never happened to me.

"Hello I said back" noticing how he had one blue eye, and one green. " what's up?" I tried to casually say, but I was too over taken by excitement that someone so cute would even give me a second look.

"Nothing really. Just trying to live through one more minute of this like always. Hey, you busy tonight? You want to hang out?" Wow. I was shocked. There was never a time when someone had come up to me and asked me to hang out. Never. Even my friends now were one of the few people that I had approached.

"Sure" I said and looked back down at my sketch. I defined some of the lines, pretending to fill in some of the shading so he wouldn't look at me and notice how excited over something that seemed to trivial to everyone else.

" wow" he whispered to me "That sketch is amazing, did you really do that?"

"Yes" I said in embracement, thinking that maybe it was a prank and that he wouldn't really show up tonight. But for some reason, even though this was only my second time seeing his face I felt like I had known him for years, like I knew everything that he was about and I didn't think he would do something like that.

"Want me to drive you to the bowling alley after school today? We could play a game or two if you want," was what he said when I finally had the courage to look him in the eyes. I could feel Kylie's feet kicking mine in excitement for me.

"Sure" I said, knowing that the minute my parents found out I would regret it.

"Well…" was all I could say before Mr. Smythyms shot me a cruel look and I snapped my neck back to the white board.

The whole day I fanaticized about what the after noon was going to be like. I had never been so anxious in my life. Should I jog home during study hall to change? No, because my parents would wonder why…. Maybe I could ask for him to pick me up later? Why didn't I dress nicer today? I couldn't pay attention to the board and it was only the second day. My mind was all over the place. Well, it kind of wasn't, considering the fact it was all rotating around Jamethon.

That afternoon, I texted my parents to let them know I was going home with Kylie. She was home alone so she would simply answer the phone and put me on three way if a problem aroused.

I couldn't sit still waiting by the entrance to the gym. Someone finally liked me, someone finally thought that I was cute, and they finally excepted me for me. I decided to walk into the newly built gym. When I was walking in, I tripped over someone's jacket thrown to the side near the bleachers. I picked it up and dusted it off, thinking that someone who paid so much for a leather jacket would take better care of it. And as I stretched it out in front of me, I almost fell over in shock as the number three dusty and worn started me in the face.

It was then that he decided to come looking for me. And when he reached out his arm, motioning that the jacket was his, my body froze except for my arm, which quickly gave him the jacket.


	3. The Sun Turning Black &The Moon Bloodred

So, I climbed into his car knowing that my parents would soon notice that I was telling a little white lie. What? It was only one right? So, I climbed into his shiny black Lamborghini and gently sat I the black leather seats which burned my legs like tar through my jeans. I was afraid to put my dark green backpack down, because I didn't want to stain or ruin anything. The car just looked too precious to touch. There was even some red fuzzy dice hanging off the mirror, which I found quite amusing.

He seems to be a Pro at driving by now, and if he wasn't he was amazing at putting a face on. I had to tell him the way to the bowling alley down the street, but he seemed to have a idea where we were going.

"So," I carefully asked " Are your parents here with you?"

"Not really" he said, keeping his eyes on the road, and staring straight forward. I hope I hadn't said anything to upset him so soon into the afternoon. " My parents died in a house fire two years ago. They helped my brother and I out but sacrificed their lives for us. I miss them so much, but now I live with my brother who is about 5 years older than I am. How about your parents? How come they don't have your last name?" I wondered how observant he had become of me over such a small time. Maybe he had seen all of the signed papers teachers sent home to torture parents.

"Well, you're kind of lucky I guess because I never really rebreed my parents. When I was about two they were caught with weed in the car and sent to life in prison." It felt weird talking to someone who I had just met, and yet I felt like we were BFFL's.

"Not really. I have these memories of my parents and what they were like. I know the things that I am missing. I have something to miss. While, not to be rude or anything, but you don't have any memories to miss. Maybe a picture or too, but…" and his voice trailed off. It was then that I peeled my eyes away from the window and looked at his face. Tears had slipped a fresh path down his face and they seemed to clean away the evil (if there was any) in him. It seemed to slip away. I didn't know what to say, so I kept silent. I expected that for some reason that this creature had a perfect life, but he just proved to me that he didn't.

"Do you believe in angels Angeline? Like sometimes they are watching over you? Or pointing you in the right direction" His question caught me by surprise. I never really thought about it.

"Well, I had always had this feeling that someone was watching me, but I just thought it was God. I never thought about it like that. But yeah I guess." Now it was my turn to have my voice trail off. It was one of those things that had caught me by surprise and had shook me up, that there was such things in the world and I had never thought about them. The whole ride to the alley had been silent, but it was not silent like odd silence, it was almost like we were communicating through our thoughts. But the minute we stepped foot in the parking lot, we chatted non-stop. Our bowling game went great, I beat him ( or he let me) and we walked down the street for ice cream at the Dairy Queen. I don't think I had ever felt so appreciated in my life before by someone like that. Just seeing that someone had cared about my well-being, and had wanted to spend time with me, barely knowing me just gave me that warm fuzzy feeling inside ( not to be corny) but it did. Just knowing that someone cared and didn't think that I was a waste of space made me some how cheer up. I saw things in a different way. I really did. He had to drop me off at Kylie's house so that my parents could pick me up there. He walked me to the doorstep hurrying out saying that he had to go to the school to help set things up for track for a upcoming meet.

"But…." was all I could say still in shock of a amazing evening.

"I'll call your cell phone as soon as I get home ok? Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?"

All I could force was a smile.

I must of looked like a idiot standing on Kylie's porch smiling ear to ear, something I rarely did. And when I turned around and saw Rachel standing next to her, I embraced her in a long hug. I think I may of scared them, but we went upstairs to hang out for two hours before my parents arrived. Kylie's room was the usual, a dark purple with band posters plastering the walls. It actually reminded me of my own room, minus the messiness. What amazed me the most was that I didn't think about Jamethon's transformation the whole time we hung out. I saw him as a person with people feelings and not as the creature I surely watched sprout wings every night in the reflection of the moon.

I was surprised when my parents came up to the door, and didn't scream in my face the fact they knew where I _really_ was. They treated me like always, all bubbly and perky and for the first time I understood why.

"Dad, can we go to church next Sunday?" I knew it was a little sudden but we had not been there in a while, and maybe whatever attracted me to Jamethon't personality was something that was found there in the chapel.

"We'll see sweetie, it depends…" was all he said as he gave me the same expression as I had received when talking to Jamethon about his parent's.

I rushed home and grabbed my sketch book and a notepad. I began to list the things that I knew.

Jamethon. 17. Senior. Number 3 on the Varsity Track team, all year round. Lost parents in house fire 2 years ago and lives with 22 year old older brother. Moved from England this year. Has wings.

The last one just didn't seem to fit with the rest, it didn't seem to fit as the same boy. How could it be that he was the one? The boy with the wings? The quiet one in the corner when he was the loudest one in the bowling alley?

I went to see more ,to try to understand.

I stood behind the birch tree which was closest to the fire as I could get. Jamethon ran to the meeting late, because he had gone home and changed his clothes. He no longer wore a rockawear tee shirt, but a black hooded sweatshirt with the switch foot logo on it. He quickly joined hands with the others and they conversed.

"Really who was she?"

"yes!"

"Too young?"

"Amazing."

"well it depends on if you are going to tell her!"

It took me a bit, but I noticed that they were talking about me. That they were talking about the younger girl who they thought didn't know anything about them. Then the sun began to set and they snapped into place. They grasped each other's hands and began to chant. This time, it was a different chant. "Blessed Be The Name, Blessed Be The Name." Their chants grew louder and this time I stayed against my instinct and watched as wing slowly slipped from their bodies. The boys took their shirts off as the wings grew. The girls took off their jackets to expose sports bras. It was in-descriseable. These towering wings seemed to make their skin glow, and make them look angelic. It was alike nothing I had ever seen before. They kept their heads bowed and the tips of the wings looked like chopped pieces of silk neatly sewn together. As I looked up, I noticed that the moon had turned an odd shade. As I squinted to look, there was a eclipse. The Sun turned black and the moon, blood-red. It seemed to seep the color until the sun could be seen no more and was swallowed. I had no idea what was going on. One by one, starting with a male they all backed up, like they were one. They all moved in unison at the same time. One by one, they lifted their heads spanned their wings and soared until they were the size of ants, and disappeared.

That was the last thing I remembered. It was about thirty minutes later I assumed when I awoke to Jamethon's hand shaking my shoulder. I quickly shuffled my drawings into one pile to make sure they were not seen. Then I looked at my watch. 12:30? On a school night? Shoot!

"I am sorry I have to go. It is past my curfew. I am going to be so late."

"let me take care of it" he just scoped me up and ran as fast as he could, so fast it was almost un-human. I ignored my parents screams as I walked in the door. Their faces were red as I waved for Jamethon to go. I couldn't make out anything they said. I was still buzzed from what had happened at the creek. Nothing made sense now and my parents screaming were clouding my thoughts. In a trance of though, I trotted up the stairs, ignoring my parents orders to return downstairs and carried myself upstairs. I sat on the roof and cried.


End file.
